User talk:ConceitedJarrad
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:More DLC coming soon... page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 16:52, 5 March 2010 :your tone has been duly noted. ty. 06:41, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Nice save on the Rick Roll, you beat me to it. Looks like I'm not the only one lurking this late.I took all the wrong messages away from Fight Club...Rampant Anarchist 06:05, March 31, 2010 (UTC) u will never have the gun, just drop it, and stop isisting that aries is the exact same as ares, that is the dumbest thing ive ever heard, why dont u check out some of homers writings see how many times he spells it aries ok? What does owning the gun have anything ot do with a trivial reference? And how do you know I don't own it? I think it's past your bedtime, little boy. Does your mom know you're using the computer before your chores are done? In ALLLLLLLL of greek mythology, where the guy fucking came from right? you agree on that, his name is Fucking ARES, read a damn book, and if they named the company after 1 of the titans, they could easily have named the gun Ares if it was meant to be a reference to the gow of war Ares, to bad, its fucking not, .... simple?and dont speak of my personal life, its none of your business and if u wanna make it ur business ill give u wy dont u give me ur house address and we can talk about it like men. You must be a little boy. I have never seen a full grown man get to the point of threatening someone over a video game website reference. Go take a nap, I think you're cranky, internet tough guy. ...If YOU (who wishes to bring up my personal life) want to make it your business, then do it like a man, don't chirp my dead mother over the internet, is that all you can say, cause you make an insult towards my personal life, and I'll step up, not sit there typing away in my mother's basement. Sorry guy, I don't live with my mother. When you grow up someday and get a job and all that, you'll be able to get your own place, too. Then you cann have all the time in the world to threaten people over the internet like the big tough guy I'm sure you think you are. my mother is dead, everything i own is mine, and don't start telling me about getting a job and owning stuff when you don't have live. I don't care. Stop trying to make it look like I took a jab at your dead mother as if I knew. Everything you own is yours? Wow, that is amazing. I think that is true for every single person on the planet. What is your point? Hey man, just responding. No problem, I wasn't sure why it was removed because it is a seemingly reasonable reference. I would've responded to you on my talk page but apparently there's a shitstorm there that's about to get deleted by me, so yeah. No problem. -K1ng im all good haha. wow u won user of the day for the healthpack shop. nice job XD Colonel198 02:52, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:Proof You overstepped your bounds. Dr. F specifically said "As long as no one gets butthurt". You seem to have skipped over that sentence. 15:34, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Um, where did I overstep my bounds? And who was butthurt? If TreeJs is going to run his mouth, I'm going to run mine back. I'm going to hold him to account for the statements he makes if he's going to continue to act like a douchebag know-it-all. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 15:38, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Stooping to his level does not make you the bigger person - and does not help anyone's situation. 15:41, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Well, when I see everyone else jumping down his shit instead of mine, maybe I won't have to. I'm not going to just remain silent on it until then, and it's unfair to ask me to do so, honestly. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 15:43, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm not telling you to let him get last licks, just do not start a flame war. If things get out of control, report it to a mod; until then, logic is on your side. 15:44, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh, right on then. Duly noted and thanks.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 15:45, April 10, 2010 (UTC) No problem. 15:46, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Jarrad you make me laugh so much. IDJV 06:39, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :i almost gave it to the colonel for biting lol. ty$1mil. 02:02, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::see:User:Bukkithead/Bukkit o Stuph for prefixes compiled from the GBX forums. my (legit) ogres are support and pearl. orion is as follows:body 5=ppz=liquid, body 2=lb=vicious simple as that. 06:19, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey Jarred, I was directed here by a moderator for work on modded guns. I was wondering that when you get xbox live back you could make me specific Red Text gun, modded of course. Just post a message on my user talk page and let me know if you can. I will send you the specifics if you agree to help me. Oh and if this is in the wrong spot just please move it to the correct one. Thank you. Auric 15:50, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :prat, git, schmuck, jerk - annoying and petty. i know square root of jack all about xbox. needed a community member and you won/lost the lottery. no worries? 17:04, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I never took any offense. Had just never heard the term before. Appreciate it.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 17:08, June 11, 2010 (UTC) prat = idiot twat fool wanker stupid moron dick knob c**t dickhead arse tosser prick tool retard loser twit ass jerk plonker arsehole numpty muppet a**hole annoying pratt git pillock wally buttocks bastard nob penis dumbass chav f**kwit insult cock pu**y buffoon useless derrière tit twonk back-stabber silly poodle butt eejit berk I hope this helps. :) Fryguy42 03:36, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Oops, sorry Jarrad.... Auric Polaris 19:34, June 11, 2010 (UTC) friggin' limeys. :DGT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:11, June 12, 2010 (UTC)